


One of Her Many Talents

by VenusGiftofDesire (SirenaVoyager)



Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deep Throating, Erotica, F/M, Making Love, Married Life, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaVoyager/pseuds/VenusGiftofDesire
Summary: Chakotay knows that Kathryn Janeway is a woman of many talents, especially in the bedroom. But tonight, she astonishes him with another one he never would have thought of.A/N: Originally part of my 2019 Kinktober Challenge, but I was unable to complete the entire month due to academic work, so it and the others I have done will be part of a series related to the prompts.Prompt: Deep Throating
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Kathryn Janeway & Chakotay - Tales of Love & Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561489
Kudos: 21





	One of Her Many Talents

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154591) by [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee). 
  * Inspired by [(Paint My World With) The Colors of Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152416) by [BlackVelvet42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42). 



> Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters created by Rick Berman, Michael Piller, and Jeri Taylor. Based upon "Star Trek" created by Gene Roddenberry. Copyright goes to Paramount Studios and CBS Television Distribution.
> 
> Author’s Note: Okay, I’ll admit it! After seeing Kate Mulgrew’s recent sex scenes in “Mr. Mercedes" (she did four of them...FOUR!), I just HAD to do this! It certainly gave me good blood flow and full circulation…to my brain, to everywhere! Signature husky voice + lustful moans = girl boner!!! The series is based off of Stephen King novels, so of course it’s dark (and the character is twisted), BUT STILL!!!
> 
> I was also inspired by the Kinktober 2018 stories from BlackVelvet42 and Killermanatee. Each chapter takes place in a non-linear sequence, and they may or may not fit with Kirsten Beyer’s novelverse. Some of the other kinks in the Tumblr prompt will likely cross over with the scenario, but the title of the chapter will be the dominant factor.
> 
> This story was beta'd by Killermanatee.

Tonight is her night to do with him as she pleases. Chakotay finds that out upon seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes and feeling the force of her pushing him onto the bed. He has always liked to be the one who gives her the pleasure she craves, but watching her work her magic on him is equally satisfying, so he is more than happy to let her.

Once Chakotay settles onto his back, Kathryn climbs upwards on all fours, slowly, very slowly, like a jungle cat stalking her prey. She kisses him deeply, eliciting an appreciative hum from him. She feels the tip of his erection brush against her belly and she breaks the kiss. Briefly glancing downwards, she gives him an expression that makes his heart race. He knows what’s coming, in more ways than one. 

Kathryn pecks him on the lips again before slowly making her way down his body, showering his neck, chest, and belly with light kisses and playful nips. Finally, her lips reach their final destination, and Chakotay’s breath hitches at the shivers that run through his body. She shifts her position so she can rest comfortably between his parted legs. She kisses the spot between his testicles and the base of his penis before ascending with one long, luscious lick. She looks up at his face, silently asking him if this is what he wants. In response, his eyes shine with the plea for her to do what she likes, trusting her unconditionally. She grins wolfishly and takes him in one hand while the other gently holds his hip.

Chakotay gasps before exhaling deeply at the sensation of her warm, wet mouth surrounding the sensitive skin while her hand pumps at what she doesn’t reach. He moans softly – she’s so good at this. Kathryn Janeway is a woman of many talents, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that she would know how to pleasure a man while taking full command of him at the same time.

She works him up, keeping a slow and steady rhythm until she tastes the salty clear fluid that tells her that he is well on his way to climax. She loves the power she gets from doing this and can’t help but grin when she releases him to look up at his handsome face. Chakotay whimpers at the loss. She arches an eyebrow, and it suddenly dawns on him what she’s about to do. She is touched by the look of genuine concern on his face – he’s worried that he might lose control and hurt her – but she reassures him by taking his hand in a gentle squeeze.

Taking another deep breath, Kathryn slowly lets her mouth envelop his length until it is all the way in. Crying out in a mixture of pleasure and awe, Chakotay holds her hand tightly, interlacing his fingers through hers, as he watches her take him deeper and deeper, more than he ever would have thought possible for her. She relaxes her throat muscles and tightens her lips around him, the contractions of her throat from her humming making him groan frantically with every move she made.

Kathryn goes on and on, until she can sense that he is almost there. She hums deeply as she runs her teeth along the foreskin. With every sense overwhelmed, Chakotay cries out her name as he releases his hot seed into her mouth. She greedily takes it all in, swallowing nearly every drop as it lands on her tongue, relishing the fruits of her labor before she rises and looks at him, gathering the escaped liquid dripping down her chin with her fingertips and sucking them with her lips.

Chakotay wants to speak, but his words fail him. Kathryn has never been more amazing and has never looked sexier than she does now. He sits up and reaches out to gather her in his arms, taking her with him as he lays back down. He then pours every feeling of gratitude, joy, and love into a series of luscious, open-mouthed kisses.


End file.
